


Silmë番外之二

by Angelicah



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicah/pseuds/Angelicah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没法塞进正篇里的肉（。<br/>Silmë正篇（上）：http://angelicah.lofter.com/post/248c68_63825ae<br/>Silmë正篇（下）：http://angelicah.lofter.com/post/248c68_63825c7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silmë番外之二

**Author's Note:**

> 二设、脑洞和私货的集合。严重不符合原著设定。  
> Gildor son of Inglor(Finrod), son of Finrod(Finarfin).  
> Gil-galad son of Orodreth, son of Finarfin.

Gildor反手熄灭了床头的灯。

 

屋子里暗了下来，但这不会给埃尔达的视力带来任何阻碍。他搂着Gil-galad的脖子，按着他一同坐到了床沿上，把嘴唇贴近他的耳廓。那里的温度高得有些不太正常，事实上，他察觉到Gil-galad已经不自觉地深呼吸好几次了。

 

“你别那么紧张。”

 

但令他惊讶的是，Gil-galad抢先说出了他想说的话。年长些的精灵扶着他的肩，露出郑重而又有些抱歉的神情。“虽然我也没有什么经验……”

 

“相信我，你并不需要什么经验。”Gildor也一本正经地回答道。他注视着对方的双眼。当察觉到Gil-galad有些踌躇地试图吻他时，他稍微凑近了些，闭上了眼睛。

 

时间间隔得似乎有些漫长，不过在他失去耐心之前，柔软的唇瓣最终还是贴了上来。和白天被他用力啃咬时的触感截然不同，带着微微的凉意。开始只是轻触和磨蹭，然后舌尖试探地舔了舔他的双唇，继而略有些迟疑地探了进来。

 

他大概从来没有尝试过这个。Gildor想着，轻轻含住了那舌尖，促狭地吮吸了几下。如他所料，Gil-galad在他的臂弯里挣动了起来。他收紧了手臂，右手沿着对方的背脊抚摸上去，托着后脑将他按向自己。

 

这个吻持续了相当长的时间，难以分辨是由谁主导。舌尖在齿龈和上颚间游走，在双方紧贴的身躯之间都带起战栗。直到他们躺倒了下去，Gil-galad压在了Gildor身上。Gildor仍搂着堂兄的腰，伸手扯开了他发辫。深金棕色的长发垂到他的脸侧，与他的金发纠缠在了一起。

 

“你还说你没有经验？”等到他们终于分开时，金发的精灵带着一丝埋怨的口吻笑起来。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，颈间微微渗出汗水。

 

“白天刚刚受教。”Gil-galad回答道。他撑起上半身，从稍高的地方俯瞰下来，嘴唇呈现出极其少见的浓烈色泽，“我也不知道……这样对不对。”

 

“单说这个……我还以为你在这方面也……身经百战。”Gildor轻笑着揶揄道。他稍微翻了个身，让Gil-galad在他身侧躺下，然后握着他的手，沿着自己的胸口向小腹抚摸过去，硬挺的形状撑起了短袍的下摆，在手指的抚弄之下愈加饱涨，“……成效显著。”

 

深色头发的精灵有些局促地喘息着，偏开了目光，他的耳尖已经烧得通红，但还是用颤抖的手指摸索着解开了双方的腰带，扯掉了阻挡在他们之间的织物。失去了衣衫的阻隔，些许蹭动就让抵住彼此的小腹的感觉更为鲜明。那里因为湿润而泛起凉意，但其他的每一寸肌肤都是火热的。

 

“接下来呢？”Gildor眨了眨眼。情欲让他蓝灰色的瞳仁看起来更显颜色深重，而落在他眼底的另一双眼睛也是如此。他吻了吻覆在上面的纤长睫毛，像是催促一般，用舌尖沾湿了它们，“看来你还需要继续学习？”

 

他翻身压在了上面，将膝盖顶入对方的两腿之间，缓慢而稍许用力地碾动着。Gil-galad一瞬间惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

 

“等等……？”他想要向上退缩，却被Gildor眼疾手快地按住了腰身，自小腹之下涌起的奇妙的酸软令他动弹不得，“怎么会是这样……”

 

“和你想的不同？”Gildor细碎地亲吻着他的鼻尖和下颌，从那里开始向下，用尖尖的小虎牙磨蹭着喉结与锁骨，把轻笑的声音埋在他的肩窝里，“你觉得我说的‘想要你’是什么意思？”

 

“我以为会是我来……啊……”

 

乳尖被指甲刮擦的感觉令他不自禁地呻吟出声。像是不能相信这甜腻的声音来自自己一样，他的目光有了短短一刻的失焦。Gildor没有给他将这句话补完的机会，俯身再次吻了上去。这一次和缓而绵长，但等到他放开的时候，Gil-galad看起来有些脱力地喘息着，微张的唇瓣和嘴角边还残留着细细的银丝。

 

Gildor伸手过去替他擦拭，将手指贴在微微红肿的双唇上摩挲，“舔舔它。”他放低了声音，在仍然滚烫的耳尖上吐气，带着哄诱，“如果你愿意并且学会了，那么等下一回就让你来……对，含进去。要舔湿些，不然你会疼……”

 

深色头发的精灵茫然地眨了眨眼睛，用了相当长的时间来理解这句话的意思。当他终于反应过来的时候，他的堂弟已经将他的一条腿抬高屈起，把充分湿润的手指探向了里面。

 

陌生而异样的疼痛令他反射性地蜷起身躯，一时间差点忘了呼吸。Gildor伸手抚摸着他的背脊，手指的动作轻缓，慢慢地向深处推进，一点一点地撑开紧致的内壁，直到内里变得湿润而柔软。

 

Gil-galad抿紧了嘴唇，他的肩背僵直着，手指扣紧了散落在床上的衣衫。“放松点。”Gildor含糊地说，让细密的亲吻落在他的耳根和颈侧，“不会有其他人来，出声也没有关系……”

 

没有任何声音。Gil-galad窘迫地偏开了头，把脸埋进自己的长发中，连发丛中露出的耳尖都在轻颤，但他同时抬起了腰，将腿环到Gildor的腰间。

 

Gildor愣了一秒，当觉察到这其中的邀请意味时，他抽回了手指，把对方的腿更大角度地分开了些，将自己缓缓地顶送进去。

 

突如其来的空虚感让年长的精灵短促地呻吟了一声，但那很快就被过于鲜明的充盈感所取代。他下意识地抱紧了压在他上方的精灵，手指插进那些凉滑的金发中，随着对方的深入而不断揪紧。

 

疼痛让Gildor抽了口凉气。“我都快要……被你扯秃了。”他笑着说道。像是某种孩子气的报复，他退出来些许，又用力地重新抵至最深，感觉到身下的躯体颤抖着接纳他，湿热的甬道将他紧紧包裹着，向里吞咽。

 

最初的磨合花费了一点时间，夹杂着凌乱的呼吸和生涩的疼痛；等到他终于找到了那一点，带着些许的促狭开始反复磨蹭那里时，抽送的动作已变得顺畅，节奏也在不知不觉之中加快了许多。他将手伸向紧贴的小腹之间，握住抚弄，无法完全抑制的细碎呻吟和逐渐清晰的水声交织在一起，勾在他腰间的腿无力地松脱下去，他托住膝关节的后面向上推了推，这个动作让他轻而易举地更加深入。Gil-galad紧闭着双眼，因为被顶入得太深而反弓起背脊。他仍没有发出任何声音，但这一次并非出于矜持，看得出他快要接近极限了。

 

高潮来临时他哽咽着叫出了声，手指深陷在Gildor肩后的肌理之中，腰身绷紧像拉满弓弦的长弓。Gildor亲吻着他肩颈相交的位置，继而咬了上去，齿尖刺破了皮肤，淡淡的铁锈的味道在口中弥漫开来。他又急促地抽送了几下，深埋进里面，在高潮中痉挛的内壁吞没了他最后的一点控制力。

 

当一切都平息之后，Gildor心满意足地蜷在Gil-galad的怀里，让他从背后整个抱着自己。从背心传来的心跳仍有些节奏不稳，但却足够使他安心。睡意不知不觉地翻涌上来，他打了个呵欠。

 

“我觉得……还是有哪里不太对。”Gil-galad将下颌搁在他的肩头，他的声音听来有些闷闷的。

 

“哪里不太对？”Gildor侧过头，在他的脸颊上轻啄了一下。

 

“像现在这样……从背后抱着你，我也想象过。但……”

 

“但没想到过之前的那些？”

 

Gil-galad没有回答，Gildor翻了个身，从他怀里钻出来一点，面对面地捧住他的脸。从那双蓝灰色的眼睛里的神情来看，他默认了。

 

“好吧，好吧，我承认我单独谋划了许久。”金发的精灵郑重地说，但他随即露出了笑容，凑近刚刚被他自己咬破的位置，在已经愈合的伤口上舔了舔，然后抬起头来。

 

“不过现在，我们可以一起谋划下一次了，你说呢？”

 

—END—


End file.
